Incomplete
by SuperrachiE
Summary: Ron reveals his true feelings to Kim while she sleeps in his arms. How will she react when she awakes? Read and Find Out! R&R! First FanFict!
1. Embarrassed or In Love?

"**Incomplete"**

By: Rachel Dawn Fair

**Chapter 1- Embarrassed or In Love?**

Beep Beep Beep-Beep…Beep Beep Beep-Beep

"K.P.?"

Beep Beep Beep-Beep…

The young man slowly reached into his friend's pocket and removed the blue device from it.

"Uh, Hey Wade…" said the blonde-haired boy trying not to move or wake his beautiful red-headed friend.

"Ron? How did everything go on the mission? Wait a minute, where's Kim?" exclaimed the rather edgy 12 year old that had appeared the devices' tiny screen.

"Oh you know, same ol', same ol'; Beat the bad guys, escape before the layer explodes the usual."

"..And Kim?"

"Oh yeah, um…she's right here."

"Right, where?" Wade said with an eyebrow raised suspiciously high.

"Uh, um, here…" Ron pointed the device in front of Kimberly Anne Possible, his teen heroin best bud, whom was lying under his left arm, sound asleep.

"Ooh, um, okay! Well it'll be about four hours till you all arrive home. Take a snooze then have a great weekend!"

"Thanks Wade!" and as soon as that was said, the screen went black. Ton placed it back into Kim's pocket, trying not to wake her. She looked so gorgeous and peaceful there in his arms, which is exactly where she belonged.

Ron loved rides like these where they could just hold each other without any attachment, like complicating or losing their friendship. He sighed as he felt his heart slowly crack more and more at the thought of telling her about how he felt. He wanted to tell her so bad, bit he knew that if he said a thing that it would ruin their friendship for he was so sure that she would never feel the same about him.

Kim slightly shifted, only it was closer towards him. He slowly stroked her hair, and while doing so, noticing that she was in deep sleep he decided to just let all of it go, and he started…

"Kimberly Anne Possible, I have been and always will be, madly in love with you. I'm your knight in shining armor, masquerading as your best friend and sidekick. I know for a fact that without you, I will be incomplete. You are everything beautiful, and perfect in my eyes," he slightly chuckled at his next line, "in all seriousness, if I had to give up you or Bueno Nacho for a year, Okay for day, I would give up Beano Nacho, because when I'm not near you I feel so…so…"

"INCOMPLETE" the radio had said, well actually the song on the radio, Incomplete By The Backstreet Boys had said and Ron knew what he had to do!

okay read and review! please and thank you!


	2. Broken Heart or Mended Soul?

**Chapter 2-Broken Heart or Mended Soul**

After thinking long and hard about it, Ron reached a conclusion, it was now or never!

"Kim, I love you!"

He noticed the young girl shiver as she slowly opened her eyelids.

"Wha… Wha… What?" Kim said in confusion as if she had just been awakened from coma, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Um, it depends. What do you think I said?"

She sat there and thought for a minute. 'Did Ron just say that he, loved me?' She knew that her relationship with him would be so much deeper than just love, but she never thought that they would ever tell each other that.

"That you, um, love me…?"

Ron gulped the replied by lightly kissing her forehead, "Yes."

Kim was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She started to get sweaty palms, and felt her heart race a thousands miles per minute. ' Wait, this can't be happening, I only feel this way around Josh, and this, this is…. Ron!'

"Ron, I, uh…"

BOOM!

Both teens where thrown forward, and Kim found herself blocked in by something… or someone?

"Hold on K.P. Stay down!" Ron said as he formed himself around the girl he had just poured his heart out to. They heard the loud noises of the plane engine, and the screeching of the tires. After a few moments of whiplash bumps and growling sounds, they found themselves in silence except for the chirping coming from birds. They had made it home, and they both seemed glad.

Ron jumped down and turned around with his hand held out to help his friend down, when he noticed her confused look. It was then when he remembered what he had just done. So he tried to change it as soon as possible by placing that doofy smile across his face. She smiled back, took his hand, and lightly jumped off also.

The entire walk to Kim's house was silent. Neither knew what to say after the tragic thing that had happened between them earlier. After about 15 minutes of silence they reached their destination.

"So, um, I'll… I'll call you later?" Kim said trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Okay, um, later K.P."

She watched him slowly walk away with his eyes examining the ground he walked on. 'He is so cute when he seems sad. Wait, did I just thin that?' She thought to herself again. Everything was happening so fast, but the really weird thing to her was the fact that she had thought about this plenty of times before, she just never thought that Ron would ever want…well, truthfully, ever want her. Then out of nowhere a sudden usual sound broke her thoughts.

"Uh, hello?"

"Um, Hey Kim. Sorry if I called at a bad time, I can call back later. I just can't stop thinking about you and about what I said…"

"No, Ron, it's fine. Actually, its perfect timing, I was just thinking about you, and that…. too."

" You were? Listen if your mad at me about it, I totally understand, I just felt I had to tell you…" and Kim cut him off with….

"Ron, it's not that… well actually, okay I was thinking about that, but…" then a certain song came on her radio and it was gliding through Kim's head and she let the one thing she didn't want his to know yet, slip out, "..without you, I am so incomplete….Ron, I love you."

okay so um im working on ch 3 so R&R!


End file.
